Clyde's Antiquity
by Starsarecool2
Summary: Learn a little more about Clyde from The life of Emily Loren and see where his life got turned around.
1. Who The Hell Are You?

**Hey peeps, you remember that story about Emily Loren? well if you don't go read it. I decided that I needed to give Clyde a little more air time... or read time... no wait writing time... you know what forget it I just want to write about Clyde. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Before**

"Name?"

"Clyde Xander."

"Age?"

"17."

"Do you currently have your driver's license and ID."

"Yes I do."

"Where are you currently living ?"

"On Arapice Island."

"Well Mr. Xander we will call you with further information on this job interview, thank you."

"No, thank you."

Clyde got up, Shook the mans hand, and walked out of the interview. When he walked through the door he saw a man waiting for him.

"So how did it go son?" The man had asked.

"It went well dad." Clyde replied.

"I'm glad that your making your own path instead of waiting for me to pass down the company like your brother."

"Yeah."

The two entered a black Status Quo to be accompanied by another male figure.

"So Clyde how did it go."

"It went well Noah."

"Good."

The ride home was silent. When they arrived to their home on Arapice Island Clyde was the first one out. He was stopped by the voice of his father...

"Clyde don't forget tomorrow is your first day of school now don't forget to get your things ready."

"Yes dad." And with that he ran up to his room. His room was a messy 13 x 12 Bedroom with a bathroom and walk in closet. Even with the room the closet provided he had no time to clean all the clothes that covered half of his room. All he really did that summer was sleep, wake up, eat, look for a job, come home, eat once more, bathe, sleep, and repeat the cycle. All he did as he entered his room was lie on his bed and think about the day to come. He fell asleep breaking the cycle, sleeping for the day to come.

* * *

In his dreams he saw a girl calling for him. She had long black hair, light blue eyes, and a face no one could forget. As he stared at the girl she got closer and closer...

"Clyde..." She called. "Clyde... Wake up... Clyde WAKE UP!"

Clyde opened his eyes to the sight of his brother.

"What?"

"Your going to be late for school!"

"Oh Shit!"

Clyde rushed out of bed grabbed some clean clothes and ran to the bathroom.

"Crap I am going to be late for school!"

He ran out of the building to a Phoenix parked outside, hopped in to start the car, and left. Clyde had gotten to school with 10 minutes to spare. He parked the car and ran to his first class. As he ran he accidentally bumped into someone and they both fell.

"Hey can you watch where your going."

"Well it's not my fault you wer-"

He stopped to look at the girl. She had long black hair, Light blue eyes and the same face from his dream. He stared at her for a few seconds until...

"Um hey dude, you wanna get your hand off my chest I think people are getting the wrong idea." She announced making Clyde snap out of her trance.

"What?"

"Your hand..."

Clyde looked down and quickly took his hand off of her. He brought himself up and looked at her, then put out his hand.

"Umm no thanks, I can help myself up." She got up and backed away from him.

"So whats your name ."

"Hey I didn't mean to touch you, we just fell into a weird position. Anyway my name is Clyde Xander, sorry about that."

"Well Clyde, you know what happens next."

"What are you talking about?"

"You become my slave until I graduate high school."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"I'm not going to be your slave."

"OK then I'll just have to talk to the principal."

"Fine, OK... I'll do it." Clyde sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well first I want you to tell me where this room is."

"Thats... thats my first class."

"Good lets walk together, the bell is going to ring soon."

Clyde spent all day doing the girl's bidding. He stayed with her the whole day, taking her to classes, getting her all the things she wanted, when he realized he didn't even know her name. Who was this girl and what the hell did she want with him. It was finally the end of the day and he waited for her in front of her last class. She walked out and looked at him.

"Well what do you want?" She asked.

"I've spent all day doing what you want but I never got your name."

"Well it's about time you asked my name. I've been waiting all day for you to ask. My names Emily Loren."

"Loren? As in Phillepe Loren? Your Phillipe Loren's daughter?"

"Exactly" She said as she walked away.

He just watched her walk away. What the hell did he get himself into, He just became the bitch of a gang leader's daughter. Well he's screwed...


	2. Happy Birthday!

Today is my birthday, my 18th birthday. My father being as he usually is invited all the riches of the rich, anyone that had money in steelport was invited and how do I know that. My dad told me of coarse, he tells me everything or at least that's what I think.

"Honey wake up." My mom whispered to me.

"Mom?"

"Honey wake up I have your present."

"But It's 5:00 in the morning."

"Then I guess you want your present after school." When those words came through my ears I sprung out of bed and faced my mother.

"Ok I'm up."

"Good, follow me."

We both walked through the corridor to the kitchen where I saw a meal fit for a king. After I finished eating I saw my brother had woke up from the endless talking me and my mother had.

"Good morning." My mother hummed.

"Good morning mom." My brother said in response.

"Aren't you going to give Clyde something."

"Ohh yeah I almost forgot. Happy birthday little bro."

"Thanks" I said as he handed me a box he had hidden pretty good in the bread box.

"Open it!" Mom said with excitement.

As I opened the box I saw a pink rose.

"Uhh a rose?" I questioned.

"Yeah you can give it to that girl I saw you with at school." Noah said with a smirk.

"Ohh a girl." Mom laughed.

"It's not like that, I just owe her a lot so I'm helping her with stuff around school."

"Sure, what's her name?" mom asked.

"Emily Loren."

"Ahh Loren, you sure she didn't just scam you into helping her son." Dad said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Watch your mouth! I'm sure she is a nice girl." Mom said trying to ease the tension.

I walked back to my room to get ready for school. As I walked out the door of my home I saw the rose on the roof of my car. I took the rose and hid it in the glove box of my car and drove to school. As I got to school I saw her there, waiting for me.

"Well Happy Birthday Mr. Xander. " Emily said.

"How did you know that it was my birthday?"

"My father got invited to the party."

"So you're coming too."

"Well being as I kinda have to, I would say yes."

"What do you mean have to?" I said walking to class.

"My dad doesn't like me staying home alone."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business!" She yelled out.

"OK.. sorry."

I took a seat at my desk. She sat at hers.

"Clyde do you think if a guy and a girl spends enough time together they would learn to love each other?" She asked.

"What!?"

"My book report for Wells. I swear I shouldn't have let her pick my book."

"Oh yeah, That... "

"I mean the book is so stupid. It talks about stuff that could never happen in real life."

"It could happen but not to everybody."

"Hmm maybe your right."

That question... Made me think a little. Was she growing to like me? Or will that happen to me?

"What are you staring at?" Emily asked.

"Wha!" I didn't realize I had been staring at her. "Nothing just spacing out."

"You got that right."

The bell rang and the rest of the day we went through the usual routine. At the end of school I walked to the car when I remembered she was going to the party too.

"Emily!" I called when I saw her.

"What?"

"Do you want a ride to my place."

"Whoa getting frisky are we?"

"No for the party."

"Sure if you don't mind."

"Yeah come on."

I unlocked the passenger side of the car for her to get in when I remembered the rose. SHIT! What if she finds it?! God I better shut my mouth about it. She got in and sat with her legs as far away from me.

"What are you staring at?" She caught my attention.

"What?"

"What. Are. You. Staring. At? Why are you looking at my legs."

"No I'm just confused."

"What confused on why I'm not a whore?"

"That's not what I meant." I started up the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Mmm-hmm Sure."

"For a senior you sure are childish."

"Well for a 14-year-old I sure am."

"14!?"

"Yeah 14. I'm 14 and a senior. Ever heard of intellectual superiority."

"What the hell! How is that even possible?"

"14 years of hardcore homeschooling."

"What do you mean by hardcore?"

"No brakes, all learning, everyday, 24/7."

"That's... Hardcore. How did you get to be a senior?"

"I took a test and poof, Senior."

"What? No way."

"I am not shitting you bro. True story."

"Then why aren't you graduated yet?"

"I have to graduate to graduate you know."

"I knew that!" I blushed as I turned into my driveway.

"This is your place?"

"Yeah I know, living next to a factory must be weird,"

"No it's just really small!"

"Well I'm sorry, everyone can't live in a tall ass tower over looking the entire city."

I got out of the car to the other side to open her door.

"What is this?" She had the rose in her hand! "I hit the glove box with my knee and it came out."

"That's mine!"

"Ohh from a girl." She said as she popped out of the car.

"No... From my brother."

"... What?"

"My birthday present."

"Well smart guy, you put plants in a vase and not in your car." She seemed to have adored the rose. "Even pretty ones like this."

"Do you want it?"

"I can have it?"

"Yeah I really don't want it."

"Cool..."

We walked up to the living room where my mother was.

"Clyde I put your suit in your room and..." She looked at Emily. "Who is this?"

"Emily Loren, Nice to meet you ." She said pulling out a hand to my mother.

"So CUTE!" My mother went in for a hug and I could see on Emily's face that it wasn't a good one.

"Thank you." She said gasping for air.

"Now Clyde go do your chores while me and Emily chat."

"Mom I-"

"No Clyde I'm fine staying with your mother."

"Yeah ok." I walked out of the room to let them talk.


	3. Is It Getting Hot In Here?

I was there alone with his mother...

"So Emily, that's a cute name." His mother complemented.

"Thank you ma'am"

"Please call me Martha."

"Ok, Martha."

"So who do you live with?"

"My dad right now, We live in the tower right there." She pointed to the tall red building.

"So your Phillipe's daughter, Where is your mother darling?"

"Jail... She got arrested for something she didn't do, or so he says."

"Wow that must be hard for you."

"Well I never got to meet her. She got arrested when I was about two."

"Two years old and no mommy... I know how you feel. My mother died when I was really young."

"Really... That must have been hard."

"It was, I had to take care of my father and my brother. But without that I would not have been the woman I am today."

"That's very positive thinking Martha."

"Yes, now let's stop all this nonsense talk lets talk about you! Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Yes I am actually, I'm going to be singing."

"Oh so your the special entertainment my husband was talking about."

"To be completely truthful I didn't know it was Clyde's party I was meant to sing at. My father said he suggested that I sing at one of his business partner's parties and I accepted."

"What a string of luck! Did you tell Clyde?"

"No I'll keep it as a birthday Present."

"Good Idea."

"I was wondering if there were a bathroom where I could change into my dress for the evening?"

"Yes there is, go up the hall to the left the last room. That's the boy's bathroom is that fine?"

"Yes it is."

I walked up the hall and opened the last door. When I put my hand on the handle it opened to reveal Clyde's brother, it looked as if he just came out of the shower.

"Ah! I'm so sorry I didn't know you were in here!" I panicked.

"No It's cool, hey your that girl from school the one that always hangs out with my brother."

"How do you know that you look to old to go to high school?"

"I'm a T.A." When he said that he pulled me into the bathroom. It was still steamy from the shower he had taken so it was getting hot really quickly.

"What are yo-"

"So what makes my brother more important than me?" He asked. All I could see as he pushed me to the wall and question me was his sweat fall from his cheek.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The way he follows you around and the way you make him do everything for you. The way you make him do it willingly."

"I don't..."

"Don't lie Emily. Why are you so interested in him?" Things where getting to hot in the bathroom with only us two and he knew that. "Hmm I'll just have to make things uncomfortable until you spill."

"I really have no idea what your saying." After I said that he unzipped my jacket and threw it to the ground.

"I know how to make you uncomfortable Emily, I can see it in your eyes." He was right I was uncomfortable. He pulled me in closer and I hit my hand to the wall.

"What do you think your doing?!"

"Don't you see I want you!"

Before Clyde's Brother could do anything else Clyde came through the door.

"Noah what are you doing?!" Clyde shouted.

"Just asking Emily here something, don't worry."

"Don't worry! Your shirtless!"

"Oh shut up." Noah left the bathroom and patted Clyde on the head.

"Don't pet me, asshole"

Clyde walked towards me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am..."

"What was that all about?"

"...Nothing."

"Well I'll leave you to whatever you where doing, Scream if he comes back ok."

"Yeah." I changed into my dress and walked back to Martha.

"What was all that commotion hon?" Martha asked.

"Oh nothing just the boys fighting."

"Are you sure you seem to be blushing are you ok?"

"Yes it was just hot in the bathroom after Noah took a shower."

"Oh so you met Noah?"

"Yeah I guess I did..."

"Oh that's good, now all you have to do is meet my husband." She said with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author Note time!**

Well things are getting "Steamy" if you know what I mean. *wink*wink*

Oh Emily you heart breaker!

Sorry its so short! R&R Thanks for reading


	4. A Girl's Wonderland

"So Emily, I love your dress." Martha commented.

"Thank you Martha. The only thing that would make this dress complete is if I had the right heels but my dad wouldn't let me out to shop for some, so I'm stuck with these shoes."

"Oh Emily I've been waiting for this moment ever since I was a little girl."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always wanted a daughter to dress up and play with but sadly I have been unlucky in the little girl department." She stood up and I followed her into her bedroom closet.

"Oh my god..." Martha's closet was bigger than my room and my room is pretty freaking big. She had Everything a girl could dream of from the shoes to the hair accessories.

"So, Emily will you let me dress you up?"

"Martha your closet is huge... I Love It! Ready when you are."

"Oh Emily your making my dreams of a mommy, daughter day come true."

A mommy-daughter day... I've always dreamed of this too. Martha pulled up two dresses, one black and the other a peacock color looking dress.

"So I know you already have a dress but sadly I couldn't find a pair of shoes to match so, which dress do you like? The black dress or the peacock?"

"I like the Peacock dress."

"Good choice. I'll go find the shoes."

As she left to find the shoes I changed out of my dress and into her's.

"Emily I found the- Oh you look so beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you."

"Here put these heels on they should match perfectly." I put on the heels and looked at Martha. The look on her face screamed that this was the one and only thing she has ever wanted to do.

"This outfit is amazing Martha, Thank you again." I sat down in front of the mirror and stared at myself. I felt like a princess, like I got everything that I ever wanted... Like I finally had a mother.

"Now let's do your hair."

* * *

Clyde's Room

* * *

I sat at the edge of my bed. What was my brother doing with Emily? God, why am I still thinking about it? I stood up from my bed and grabbed my suit. As I walked into the bathroom I saw that Emily left her jacket on the floor. I changed into my suit and grabbed the jacket off of the ground.

"Clyde?" I think that was my father.

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom." I walked out and saw that it was my father.

"Do you know where your mother is?"

"Yeah I think she's in her closet getting ready."

"Good I won't disturb her. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"What about your brother?"

"I'm here calm down." My brother walked out of his room and gave me a cold glance.

"Good, Well done boys. Now go down the the ballroom." Me and my brother walked down to the ball room as my father stayed and waited for my mother. I wonder where Emily ran off to...

* * *

The Closet...

* * *

"Your done dear." Martha turned me around to face the mirror.

"Oh my god I look like a princess! Martha you didn't need to do this."

"Stop it dear, I wanted to do this. Now let's get going before the party starts."

"Ok." I followed Martha out of the room and saw who must have been Clyde's dad.

"You must be Emily."

"Yes sir."

"Please call me Henry."

"Ok."

"So your Phillipe's daughter?"

"Yes."

"So you'll be singing for my son's birthday."

"Yes."

"And you came here with him."

"Yes, we know each other very well."

"Good, so you know what song your singing."

"Hehe, not that well Henry."

"Well my son Noah picked out some songs for you that might fit Clyde's likes." He pulled out his cellphone and showed me the songs.

"Noah picked these out." I looked at the list of songs. "I know these songs but I-"

"Good so you'll sing them. You have an hour to practice." Henry walked away before I could say anymore.

"But these are love songs."

"Emily are you ok? You look sick."

"I-I can't sing a love song to Clyde."

"Look at me Emily!"

"I-I can't..."

"Emily." Martha gave me a hug and whispered. "I know you can do it... I believe in you hon."

"Martha, I can't sing Clyde a love song."

"Well don't think of it as a love song. Think of it as a song that you just want to share with the world. Share your voice not your love."

"Martha."

"Come on darling, You'll be late."

Me and Martha walked down to the ballroom and she took me backstage.

* * *

**Author Note Time...**

Thanks for reading. R&R!


	5. Twisted

I had to sing two love songs, and to make it worse one was a duet. Who was I going to sing a duet with? I was so freaked out Martha had to walk me back stage where Henry was.

"Are you ready Emily?" Henry asked.

"No Henry, did you look at the songs? They're love song! And to make things worse one is a duet? Who am I going to sing a duet with?"

"Calm down Emily, I can fix this." Henry added.

"How?"

"I'll find someone to sing with you."

"What about the songs?"

"We can't change the songs Emily there is nothing to do about it. I can't hold back the performance because the people are getting restless."

I took in a deep breath. "Ok fine, I give up. Go find someone for me to sing with and I'll sing the solo."

"Here let me get their attention." Henry walk on stage.

"Emily you can do this. I know you can." Martha gave me as her last word of wisdom before I performed. The people clapped as the curtains opened. Well Emily it's time to grow a pair.

I put my headset on. "I would like to welcome the lovely Miss Emily Loren!" They clapped as the music started.

* * *

**Song: Clarity**

**By: Zedd ft. Foxes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this or the following song.

* * *

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_  
_ Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_  
_ Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_  
_ A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

I looked over at Clyde who looked like he had a surprised look on his face. God I hope he doesn't take this the wrong way.

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_ Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

I saw my dad sitting on the closer side of the stage, his face was the happiest I've ever seen.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_ (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_ Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_  
_ It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_  
_ Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_  
_ If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_ 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_ Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

I looked over to Clyde's table and never saw Noah. I wonder where he went off to.

_ (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_ Why are you my clarity?_  
_ Why are you my remedy?_  
_ Why are you my clarity?_  
_ Why are you my remedy?_

_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _

* * *

After the song I was breathless. I waved at the audience as they clapped, as I looked at Clyde his face was almost angered. It didn't look like he was looking I my direction so I looked at what he was staring at. As I turned around...

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, that was quite the performance. How about another round of applause for Miss Loren!" It was Noah. God how could I have been so stupid! Of course it was him, He changed the songs, He set me up, just so that I could sing with him.

I pulled the mic away from my mouth so that the audience couldn't hear. "Noah what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to sing with you darling." He walked over and pulled me close to him. "How about another song for the birthday boy!" The audience clapped again.

* * *

**Song: This is love**

**By: Will. ft. Eva Simmons**

**Note:** I changed some parts from male to female and vice versa for equality so if your listening to the song try not to get confused.

* * *

_[Noah]_  
_If you love it like I love it_  
_ And you feel what I feel inside_  
_ If you want it like I want it_  
_ Then baby let's get it tonight_  
_ If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)_  
_ Say hell yeah (hell yeah)_  
_ And say hell yeah (hell yeah)_  
_ This is love, this is love, this is love_

He pulled me closer to him as if he were going to kiss me, I put my hands on his chest to stop him.

_[Emily]_  
_Can you feel the love?_  
_ Can you feel the love?_  
_ Can you feel the love?_  
_ This is love, this is love, this is love_

I pushed away from him and walked toward the other side of the stage.

_[Beat break]_

_[Noah]_  
_This is love for the beats_  
_ Steal it in the streets_  
_ Love for the melody, notes on a sheet_  
_ The dope crusader, funky terminator_  
_ I created me a rocker just so we could rock it later_  
_ And the way the beat is knocking_  
_ Got me feeling, alright, cause the DJ got me walking on the ceiling (all night)_  
_ I got a rocket full of gold, armor just stole_  
_ I filled it up with love and then I watch it explode_

He walked to me slowly as I walked towards him.

_ [Emily]_  
_ If you love it like I love it_  
_ And you feel what I feel inside_  
_ If you want it like I want it_  
_ Then baby let's get it tonight_  
_ If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)_  
_ Say hell yeah (hell yeah)_  
_ And say hell yeah (hell yeah)_  
_ This is love, this is love, this is love_

_ Can you feel the love?_  
_ Can you feel the love?_  
_ Can you feel the love?_  
_ This is love, this is love, this is love_

He tried to catch me but I was able to slip past him. Before I finished up my verse he grabbed my hand.

_ [Noah]_  
_ This is love for the bass, and love for the trouble_  
_ Love for the orchestra, violincello,_  
_ Love for computer beat, hotter than metal_  
_ House beat housing, bouncing in the ghetto_  
_ We sip till we smashed up, feeling alright_  
_ And we rock the ghetto blaster, rocking all night_  
_ I sent a rocket to the globe, armor just stole_  
_ I filled it up with love and then I watch it explode_

_ Yeah, baby, yeah, alright_  
_ Can you feel it?_  
_ Good god, yeah, alright_

He pulled me towards him and got my arm in a lock so I couldn't escape.

_ [Emily]_  
_ Can you feel the love?_  
_ Can you feel the love?_  
_ Can you feel the love?_  
_ This is love, this is love, this is love_

_[Noah]_  
_ This is love, this is love, this is love_

_[Emily]_  
_ This is love, this is love, this is love_

_[Noah]_  
_ This is love, this is love, this is love_

_[Emily]_  
_ This is love, this is love, this is love_

_ Can you feel the love?_  
_ Can you feel the love?_  
_ Can you feel the love?_  
_ Can you feel the love?_  
_ Can you feel the love?_  
_ Can you feel the love?_  
_ Can you feel the love?_  
_ Can you feel the love? _

As we finished the song the curtains dropped.

* * *

The sound guy gave us the all clear and we took off our mics.

"What the hell was that!" I said rubbing my arm.

"What do you mean?" He said giving me a stupid look.

"That arm lock you had me in you jerk!" I walked towards the backstage door and saw my bag there so I picked it up. I dug into my bag, fuck where was it!

"You didn't have to keep running away like that." He said following me.

"Well maybe I do it because I'm not a whore."

"Who said you were?"

"And who said you weren't?" I stepped out to where I think I heard my father and Henry speaking.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't do this to me ." I heard my father shout.

"Oh really. Then should I tell Emily about Diane." I stopped. That was my mom's name.

"You wouldn't dare! That is family business Xander."

"Oh is it. Is it the family business to have your wife locked away for trying to take your one and only daughter away."

"What?" I asked. "Dad is that true?" I started to tear up.

"Emily I..."

"So it is. All my life I was fed some petty lie because you didn't want to lose me."

"Emily calm down." Henry said. I pulled out the gun from my bag.

"No Henry! You both used me. I was lied too..." I pointed the gun at Henry so that he would stop. " God, I can't even comprehend how completely stupid I must have been for trusting you."

"Emily just put the gun down." My father commanded.

"No! Why should I do as you say when I can't even trust you." I backed away from Noah, Henry and my father and ran away to the balcony.

* * *

**Clyde**

* * *

I ran backstage so that I could talk to Emily but instead I saw my dad and talking so I hid behind the wall. I over heard them talking about some sort of deal and how it was over then I saw Emily. She had her bag with her and it looked like she was looking for something until she stopped, her eyes started to fill with tears then she pulled out a gun. Crap, what was she doing with a gun?

I walked out into the open just as she ran towards the balcony. As I ran after her my father called my name.

"Clyde." I stopped.

"What." I said in an angered voice.

"Do you know where your mother is?" I turned to him.

"Why so you can talk about your divorce?"

"How did yo-"

"You thought I didn't know. I knew it ever since you and mom stopped talking as much, I've known ever since mom and Noah started planning for a one way trip to Stilwater! I've known ever since you started getting more ''business trips'' So don't ask me where mom is why don't you go find her." I was so angry I didn't know what I was saying, I wasn't even suppose to talk about it.

I ran to the balcony where she was.

"Emily." I called over to her. She was leaning against the railing crying.

"What do you want?" I stood next to her and saw the gun.

"What's the matter?"

"Hah, What's the matter? Well my dad lied to me about my mom ever since I was 2 and I was used just so that my dad could seal a business deal with your dad. I feel so used."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, I think I'm going to move out of my dad's tower and... I don't know."

"You can stay with me here you know. You can finish school!"

"What about my mom? I still don't know what I'm going to do about that. I... I feel so stupid." She started crying harder, then she hugged me tightly.

"Emily..." I said as I hugged her back.

"I don't know what to do Clyde!" She cried for the rest of the night so I took her to a guest bedroom to sleep for the night. A few weeks later my parents got a divorce and Noah and my mom moved. Emily came to live with me a few days later while my dad still went away on his business trips. So far it's been pretty good considering I'm living with the girl I am enslaved to until we graduate.

I sat at my desk trying to finish up my work when...

"Clyde?" I heard her from my door.

"What is it?" I hoped she didn't hear me crying.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Clyde turn around." I turned around and she stood there in front of me. She could see the tears in my eyes so she came closer and hugged me.

"Emily..." I sat there in my chair and hugged her back.

* * *

Author note:

I hope you liked Clyde's Antiquity. I know it was a short story and all but it really explains a lot of things in The Life of Emily Loren so anyway thanks for reading.

P.S. One more thing I just noticed, at the end when Clyde was sitting in his chair and Emily hugged him he must have been very happy from that point on. Lol!

Thanks for reading! R&R


End file.
